Soothing the Raging Fire
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: As Yami is taking a nice stroll through town he contemplates and appreciates how not only can his aibou withstand but douse his fiery ways with his sweet cool personality and ways. Inspired by Fireproof by One Direction if anyone would like me to put up a link to the the youtube song let me know Atem/Yami MoutoxYugi Mouto


**Soothing The Raging Fire**

It,was a cool fall afternoon in the mini bustling metropolis of Domino City. Amidst the travelers and every day people, coming and going like an ever flowing tapestry. One man while walking amongst them had a most unusual destination in mind.

But his destination wasn't the only thing different then most with this person. In fact there were several things different about him,for starters his skin tone was definitely not native to the area given his warm caramel skin tone,which happened to be accompanied by a slim but muscular figure showing a rather healthy lifestyle ironic given his past.

The final two things that most definitely separated him from the crowd was his sharp star shaped hair with jagged gold lightning bolts striking through the deep ebony black of his hair which crested into deep ruby and electric purple hi lights, he had more golden jagged bangs hanging around his most fiercest of traits.

The Strong piercing ruby eyes that only held the barest tint of electric purple in shadowed shades of his eyes. This man known by many as the Second King of Games Atemu Yami Mouto,known by his friends as Yami.

But the one final title he was called by often was one he reserved the right to be called as from none other then his aibou,hist partner in every sense of the word. HIs deepest closest and truest friend confidant comrade at arms through many adventures and the crowning titles of all were Lover and Soulmate,for no other soul or being on earth or not could ever match equal or balance out this fierce fiery soul that was Atemu. Something HE knew most of all as he headed towards a secret location to simply enjoy the peaceful evening before he went to go spend time with his beloved. It was their anniversary after five solid years of devoted commitment and dedication to each other that was nothing short of inspirational to all who were aware of their relationship.

Like any relationship it had its ups and downs its struggles and hardships but it also had its radiant happiness and overflowing love, in Atemu's opinion the last part almost exuded from his sweet aibou.

Often times leaving him feeling very humble and almost unworthy of such raw devotion, yet at the same time he knew he could never ask for anyone better to soothe his raging soul. Ironic considering he was in every aspect of the word Darkness.

Yet he could rage out stronger then fifty forest fires, so many times in the past his flame nearly caused what he saw as irrevocable damage to his aibou his world and the path he strived to follow.

Yet each time his flames ignited to beyond even his own control, like a soothing rainstorm in came in his beautiful aibou.

He could always reign him in and sooth calm and above all love him even when he felt he never warranted it because of his near violent ways. He had even asked Yugi his soulmate how it was those beautiful amethyst eyes could still hold such love for him how his pure sweet soul that was all but reflected in his ivory skin and nearly identical hairstyle minus the sharpness and ruby tint in the tips. And he answered simply. "I love you Yami and I always will and alway have,I know you are a fiery soul but your fire only ignites because you care so much,there is no sin for those who care the trick is to teach you how to care in more ways then just the steadfast guardian I know you to be."

With a warm smile on his face he leaned up to give Yami a light kiss before the memory faded into pleasant wisps in Yami's mind. Since that day Yami has strived to reign himself in and truly show his fire in better ways. And indeed he has shown great restraint in his efforts, that is when it doesn't include their private fun together. As Yami looked up at the setting sun from his private spot he reflected how much like it he had become. the Suns raging heat always settled into cooling contentment at the ending of each day.

Yugi to him was his sunset helping to ensure he too could stay calm and content. But he also knew his Aibou and partner was in every way capable of handling his flames. Far better then any other he ever knew.

One could practically say as Yami always believed his Yugi must be fireproof to be able to withstand the raging inferno that was his Darkness,his other half his Mou Hitori no Boku. And to Yami there was no one better suited to the task then his aibou.

With that reassuring thought in mind Yami got up and headed out to meet his sweet soothing fire resistant aibou, ready to spend more time thoroughly enjoying his company his love and above all his soothing twilight.


End file.
